The ignition (heating) triggering device of a traditional lighter or a burning torch is integrated with the product, so that a huge potential safety hazard can be generated if an user is improper in operation, and especially for children. The fire and casualty accidents caused by the children in the world are often happened due to the fact that children play the lighter all over the world. About 40 children in the Europe only are dead each year due to fire disasters caused by improper use of lighters. A device used for preventing children from igniting the lighter should be provided inside lighters sold in the developed countries, such as United States, Canada, Europe, Australia, New Zealand and Japan, according to the laws of these countries, so as to avoid personnel and property loss caused by accidental use of the lighter by children or mentally handicapped and guarantee the safety of consumers. At present, more and more countries are conducting legislation in related aspects. For example, US has CPSC (Consumer Products Safety Commission) regulations since 1994, Canada has Health Canada regulations since 2007, Europe has CR (Child Resistant) regulations since 2006 and Japan has PSC (Product Safety Commission) regulations since 2011.
At present, the lighter safety protection devices are mainly weighting electronic triggering (greater than 8 pounds of pressing force) and multi-action triggering devices. However, the safety lock is additionally arranged, so that the cost of the production is increased, and the use of the lighter is very inconvenient.